Of Conflict and Literature
by ox Autumn Facade xo
Summary: Claire and Elle are the definition of Yin and Yang, as different as apples and bananas. So, when they're paired up for an english project, how do they deal with the situation? [AU] Full summary inside
1. Partners

**Summary: **Claire and Elle are the definition of Yin and Yang, as different as apples and bananas. And as uncooperative with one another as two teenagers can possibly be. So, after being paired up together to be in an English writing project, how will they deal with the situation?

Alrighty, here's a Heroes multi-chapter story that I'll be updating whenever I'm struck with inspiration. The characters are all relatively the same age, and in high school. Alternate universe setting, but everyone still has their powers.

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own Heroes, sorry kids.

**Of Conflict and Literature**

Elle gagged offensively as Claire walked by to sit in her assigned seat for their literature class, and the younger blond responded with a devilish glare.

The bell rang and students came filing in, one quickly after another to join the two irate teenagers.

And this is how it was every morning. This is how it was every day, every time the two had contact with one another. They would simply respond to each other with repulsive gestures or noises, and the surrounding students found their quarrels to be nothing short of immature.

Elle just found it to be amusing, and Claire thought it was added stress and wasted time to her daily routine. Although, she never did go to the efforts of trying to stop their arguments. She blamed it on the fact that there was no chance she was going to let Elle beat her, they had already gone three years and running, why give up now?

The second bell rang, and tardy students trickled in as the minutes drifted by, and eventually, class had begun after the routinely morning attendance was taken care of.

Claire was seated two seats in front of and one row away from Elle, giving the older girl the advantage of irritating her enemy as much as humanly possible. Or, in this case, _in_humanly possible.

She shot a spark of electricity at the base of Claire's neck, causing the younger girl to yelp as a few sparks made their way onto Sylar's shoulder, which quickly resulted in death glare's from the anti-social brunette. Several of the students considered him a schizophrenic maniac, but of course none of them had the bravery to let this theory leak out to his ears.

Claire gritted her teeth, turning herself around to narrow her eyes at a smiling, and waving Elle. Raising an eyebrow as her smile diminished into a confident smirk, Elle averted her gaze from Claire's angry eyes and stared absent-mindedly out of the window, tapping her pencil's eraser idly on the desk as she popped the bubble gum in her mouth. Claire turned back around, folding her arms across her chest as she shrunk in her seat and her eyebrows furrowed together in disheveled frustration.

The minutes ticked by, and neither blond seemed to be paying much attention to the current happenings at the front of the classroom.

"How about...Elle Bishop and Claire Bennet? Both of you are highly talented students, I'm sure you would work wonderfully together." Mr. Parker chimed, his voice ringing like church bells with enthusiasm as he checked both of their names off, cracking through both teens' thoughts and bringing them back to reality.

He proceeded with pairing up his next victims with his cheery tone.

Each girl grimaced, almost simaltaneously, but Claire had caught his words a few seconds later than the obviously disgusted Elle Bishop had.

Neither of them had been paying the least bit of attention to the topic of what they were paired up for, but both knew it was going to be a rather bumpy, distasteful ride.


	2. It Just Slipped

It seems quite a few people have added this story to their alerts/favorites, so it would awesome if you guys would review, I would _really_ appreciate it. Thanks to whitehitsugaya for reviewing though, as always :)).

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Heroes, if I did, the writers strike would have never began and all the poor Heroes fans would not have to suffer as they do right now.

**Chapter Two: It Just...Slipped**

-----

"Look, I don't want to do this _any _more than you do."

"I don't _care _what you want."

"You're not even paying attention to what I'm saying!"

"I don't need to!"

"Damn it, Claire!" Elle brought down her merciless fist hard against the wooden desk and Claire showed no signs of backing down, she hadn't budged at all from the sudden loud crack of noise, unlike the rest of the class had.

Claire simply held her arms crossed tightly as she gritted her teeth in attempt to manage her flaring anger that her English partner was making worse by the second. Elle glared with resentment as she sat down sloppily in her seat, tapping her foot impatiently, making a point to cut off her eye contact with Claire. The younger girl scoffed and turned her head away in the opposite direction as well.

"Loser."

"Snob."

Each girl whispered under her breath, the words being spoken one quickly after the other.

"What was that!?" they each faced each other, spitting the words out simaltaneously as their glares resurfaced and they both slumped back down into their seats with other unintelligable words escaping their lips, this time without one another hearing them.

Claire felt her eyebrow twitching out of frustration as she sunk lower and lower into her seat, while Elle simply sent her looks dirty enough to kill the Pope.

The students rushing out of the room caused Elle to look up from her seat, casting her eyes far from Claire of course, to see that the bell had already rung. How that had gotten past her, she wasn't sure, but it wasn't a surprise to her that Claire hadn't noticed. In her eyes, the cheerleader was just an unintelligent blond who was more of an airhead than anything else. Even though that definitely wasn't the case. Claire was just as smart as Elle Bishop, if not more.

Sylar was always the last one to leave a classroom, no matter the subject. Which was what led to Claire smashing into him head on, that which led to her papers being scattered among the doorway, some in the halls, and some in the classroom. He looked straight into her eyes, as exact as staring into her pupils, as he drilled a glare into them, his eyes narrowing immensely. She could do nothing but mumble a quick and quiet 'Sorry' before she stepped out of his way and began the task of scrambling to her feet in attempt to get her papers up in time to make it to her next class without being late.

All the while, Elle snickered with amusement and gathered her things leisurely. She walked to the door casually, stopping just in front of Claire as she looked down at her with a confident smile that shined with her dislike for the distressed cheerleader.

"I thought you at least knew how to manage your own legs." she scoffed, "Guess not."

Claire furrowed her eyebrows together in complete frustration, but she quickly looked away from the older girl to avoid any further conflict. She was done arguing for the day.

_Big_ mistake.

Because moments later, a 'faint stray spark' of electricity had founds its way to the young cheerleader and very much electrocuted her with more force than necessary. Not that _any_ was necessary to begin with, but Elle had certainly found it to be so.

And it didn't take long for a string of unmentionable words to escape Claire's lips, including the word 'conniving' and one other unmentionable that generally followed afterward...several times.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"So, Claire, you called Ms. Bishop..." the principal paused, unsure of whether he should be repeating what had been said. "...a 'life-sucking whore who should be spending her time playing in traffic to give her life a little bit of fucking meaning so that she wouldn't be such a damn disappointment to the unwelcome world." he took a moment to adjust his glasses, "...and that--"

"You don't have to say anymore." Claire quickly interrupted.

Elle readjusted herself several times in her seat inside of the principal's office, occasionally sending death glares to Claire that went without notice. The principal cleared his throat uncomfortably, clearly feeling the awkward tension that the room held. He wasn't specialized in dealing with teenaged girl drama, and this was not an exception.

"Ahem...Well, Ms. Bennet, I'm sure you know what you said to Ms. Bishop was a very innapropriate thing to say. Self control is important, it seems you may need some work on that."

Claire felt the urge to scream, then to choke Elle beyond repair. The idea played rather well inside of her head, actually, but she shook it off.

_'You can't be serious...She _shocked_ me.'_

"Uhh...sorry, Sir. It just...slipped. It won't be happening again." she answered with little emotion in her voice. She needed to be neutral, because the only other option would be choking the life out of Elle, and she wasn't quite jumping for the chance of that being put on her record.

Elle snapped her head to the left, a surprised stare held itself on her facial features and she felt as if her chin would drop to the floor. She quickly recovered, her eyes narrowing as her lips pressed tightly together.

_'She's such a damned suck-up.'_

The principal hadn't expected an easy apology, which resulted in his sigh of relief as he looked up and smiled at the two of them.

"Well, the two of you get along now, alright? Just put this behind you, forgive and forget." he said with a smile as he stood from his seat and motioned for them to leave his office. "I'll email your teachers, you can get back to class."

They both nodded, stepping out into the hall, carrying the tension with them as they left the room.

"I cannot _believe _you!" Claire snapped, her hands balling into fists.

"_Me? _Excuse me, _I_ wasn't the one calling you a 'conniving --'!" Elle quickly rebutted Claire's outburst, stepping just a bit closer to the underclassmen, but was just as quickly interrupted.

"You _electrocuted _me! What the hell was I supposed to do!? I didn't even do anything to you! I swear--"

"If you could just work on the damn project, it really isn't that hard, Claire!"

"Are you still talking about that!?"

"Yes!"

"You had no reason to--"

"Yes, I did! You were being--"

"Completely reasonable, Elle!"

"I would hardly call that reasonable, I don't think you even know what that is!"

"Well if you weren't so impossible to get along with, this whole thing wouldn't have happened!"

"So you're saying this is my fault!?"

"Congrats for figuring that out, Captain Obvious!"

"Uggh!" Elle held her hands tightly at her sides, slight sparks of electricity beginning to travel along from fingertip to fingertip.

"Don't you start that again!"

"It's not like it actually does anything to you!"

"You're really pushing it, Elle!"

"What are you going to do!? Throw a pom-pom at me _unexpectedly!_?"

Mohinder walked by silently, casting glances back at the two as he scribbled down a few notes in a miniature note pad, his eyes widening from witnessing elecricity emitting from a human being alone.

He was absolutely fascinated.

And he definitely was going to need to conduct some research.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Review?

Please :)


End file.
